


When You Come Back

by betweenfactandbreakfast



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, letter format, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenfactandbreakfast/pseuds/betweenfactandbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Hawke writes (but never sends) to Isabela between Acts 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> dude i know letter format isn't the most creative but oh well.

Isabela,

 

When you come back to me, I imagine there’ll be a party. Can you see it? I can. The Hanged Man, warm and humming with life, we’ll all be there. Everyone. Aveline, and even Sebastian (if he’s not off flogging himself or something). Varric’s familiar laughter, Merrill’s squeaks of excitement, Fenris and Anders griping at each other. Can you see it? I’ll be there. I’ll be there at the head of the table. I’ll brush my hair for you, maybe, but no promises. You’ll see me right away.

You’ll sweep in, can you picture it? A plumed hat perched on your head, as many buttons as you can undo without entirely falling out of your corset undone, can you see it? You’ll be beautiful. I know. You’ll smile at me, the way you do when you think I’m not watching.  I’ll look up, you’ll try and make it into a wink and sort of fail but I let you get away with it because I love because that’s what I do, isn’t it?

Anyway. When you come back you’ll saunter up and in front of everyone grab me by the front of my jerkin and haul me up for a kiss. Can you taste it? I’ll probably taste of cheap, shitty ale but you’ve never minded before so I doubt it will matter overmuch.

When you come back, imagine what we’ll do. We’ll trip drunkenly towards your room in the Hanged Man, you’ll tear my clothing off like it’s personally insulted you and kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. Then we’ll do everything. There’s several versions of this. See, when you’re lying bruised and bloody in a bed for weeks after fighting an Arishok, there’s not exactly any shortage of time for fantasizing. So it happens several ways, several times. On the bed, against the door, on the floor, on the window sill (I’m pretty sure an urchin got a peek at your bare arse in that one, but we didn’t really care at the time). With ribbons, without them, fingers, tongue, even that weird phallic contraption you had us try once, whipped cream, a large pile of fruits and assorted sweetmeats. I was hungry for that one. You get the idea though.

After that, you say you love me. And I say it too. I know, that’s not the fun part. I knew you wouldn’t think so. But it’s important, to me at least. And they are my fantasies after all.

Isabela, when you come back, this time, you’ll stay. I know it. Can you see it? We can be happy. Watch. There we are, Lowtown bazaar a few years from now. You’ll thread your arm through mine, lean in and whisper things in my ear, things you know will make my toes curl and desperate to get you alone. You vixen.  ~~I love~~  I miss you.

 You said it’s always been about me. Maker damn you, Isabela, I don’t know what that means. I fought an Arishok for you, remember? It’s always been about you too. Why did you sound so… angry?

Fuck, this was supposed to be a happy letter. Aveline said she wrote a lot of happy letters to her dad when he died to get through it. You’re not dead. I hope. But I still have to get through it.

When you come back, I don’t know how it will be. Anders thinks I’ll be better soon, at least my outsides. And I’m the Champion of Kirkwall now, did you hear? I slew an Arishok and  saved the city. I’ll have lots of important stuff to do later I’m sure. But for now the Champion is lying in her bed, covered in ugly purple bruises and angry red scrapes. And she misses her pirate.

~~I miss you, Isabela, I miss you Maker damn you I miss you where are you I love you I miss~~

When you come back… if you come back, we’ll just have to see what happens. If you do come back, please hurry. I’ll be in my bed…. I think you’ll remember the way.

 

All my love,                       

Hawke


End file.
